Kids gone bad
by sarahmarsmaxey
Summary: Children will be children when in the house of Echelon. No sane person would go there. In fact the children had a part where they can be themselves and do what they wish. It was to the left of the main house in the grounds of Jared's and Tanith's home. And on top of that it was a massive barn like building. Fitted out with all sorts of equipment for fun and for torture. Jared's chi


Children will be children when in the house of Echelon. No sane person would go there. In fact the children had a part where they can be themselves and do what they wish.  
It was to the left of the main house in the grounds of Jared's and Tanith's home. And on top of that it was a massive barn like building. Fitted out with all sorts of equipment for fun and for torture.  
Jared's children would go there to learn about the black arts or the human body in which they could find ways to kill to make the pain last more.

-X-

Allaire was a bright child and knew where she was going in life. Trouble was within her grew the demon queen of Lililth. She was the maker of demons killer of children and also she was a heartless lover.  
Allaire was only a child at this time but her powers within her grew even outside the reality of a child.  
She had her mothers red hair and her fathers blue eyes. She looked so sweet and innocent to those who did not know her. It was not until they had their back's turned, she would rip out their spines with her hands. Laughing as she did it. The human race thought she was being abused at home, Only when they met her mother and father was that further than the truth.

Kaeley was brought in to the family.. born in body.. but mind was trying to be good. She tried to fight the light within herself. She had brown hair like her father and eyes like flames like her mum's. She seem to be the good one out of the girls. As she did not seem to be as violet as Allaire.  
She had a magic which she would use as a trick or to turn people into something if they angered her some way.  
She has a jealous mind of her sister as she thought Allaire was the favourite.  
However it was mostly because she did not seem to enjoy the killing or torture as much as the others.

Zac was the twin brother with Kaeley. In some way Jared thought the evil went into Zac and the good went into Kaeley.  
As he was a held by the Angels of the over world and he grew so much hate towards them, that things would die around him. Very much like his fathers power. He was very as much like his father in looks and power. His blue eyes would make girls hearts swoon as he walked into the room. He was a lady killer after all. Girls would flock around him. And he would take one off somewhere. Never seen again. He would return fully pleased with himself.

Vasillisa was the youngest which caused problems with Allaire as she liked being the youngest. Vas was a very evil child. She would think of nothing more fun than to hug you one minute and bite your ear off (and yes i do mean bite.) the next.  
Her eyes would flash from blue to crimson just when she saw the chance to get her hands on some body parts. She said once in her child like way.. she would be a doctor. Jared would smile for all those who come to see her as he knew they would not see the next day.  
She would put on her smile and her baby like tones only watch her as she sooner stitch your fingers in the electric plug socket with the power on then play with her toys.  
-X-

The kids would run off in to the grounds laughing and teasing each other with insults and slaps.  
But Jared knew if they were in trouble, they would stick together and destroy who ever caused them harm.  
He knew they were safe in any case. He knew that no one would harm the children of Lucifer since he could just click his fingers and that person would drop dead.

The kids run to the dark room away from the main house and decided on how to punish the body of the gardener that earlier Jared threw a knife at. Jared hated lazy people on his grounds as it meant more payments. Jared only killed the gardener with one throw and without even looking. The kids grabbed the body and dragged it to their den, in hope to play with him before his passing. But it was too late, he had gone. So out of hate Vas grabbed the now very dead gardener and pulled at his head as if trying to pull off one of her doll's heads off.

Kaeley laughed as she watched her little sister struggle like mad. She saw Zac come in and whispered to her sisters and laughed quietly. Allaire looked up at him and without battering a eye spoke to him of what Kaeley had told her. Kaeley glared at her little sister and muttered about making her bedroomed a mess so mum and dad would go spare.

Allaire looked at Kaeley and smiled as Zac shot a look at Kaeley. Vas still tugging at the human head was getting more mad and trying to pull his hair as she rolled back cursing the dead being of not working with her.

Zac smiled at Vas and spoke calmly to her and she stopped pulling. Allaire had a knife in her hand and waved it about with remains of blood from the last helpless victim before. "I want to cut him open". She smiled at Kaeley as she jumped on the human and started to tear into his body with the knife. Kaeley rolled her eyes and mumbled something about spoilt kid.. and then went to the table with the saw. "Vas, you may need this sis. It will help with the head.".  
Zac grabbed the saw and told Kaeley that Vas was not old enough for a saw yet. Vas grabbed the saw from Zac and started to saw at the dead human's body. Kaeley looked on trying not to throw up as her little sisters were getting covered in blood. Laughing too. Kaeley wondered what she should do as everyone seem to be enjoying the body by cutting it up and tearing at it.  
She grabbed his insides and threw them on the wall, giving it a bloody print on the wall paper. She giggled as she tried to draw pictures with his now cut off hands. "Finger painting sounds cool". She yelled out as she tried to remember if they had any.

Since Allaire liked to force-drink humans paint at times. It was getting low and since Jared did not know what they were doing in their den, it was only wise to ask for paint at a better time. Mostly when Jared was busy whispering to Tanith some love making ideas. It was the kids way of getting what they want when their father wanted to be alone with his wife. Zac would drag off some human girl for his own personal use and Jared would smile as the screams flooded the hallways. Jared never asked or question his kids on what they do. Only glad they were safe doing it.

Vas had finished cutting bits of the human body up and bits were everywhere. She smiled as she kicked the head like a football to Zac. "Play?" She spoke looking at Zac in hope of a game of football. Zac kicked it back to Vas and then noticed that the brain tissue on his new trainers and swore. Kaeley laughed at Zac for swearing and carried on painting on the wall. Allaire finally finished with her knife and sat there looking at the body mess. "OO we are so bad". Followed by a giggle.  
Zac looked at his sisters and thought there was no way he could bring a girl back here tonight since it was a bloody mess now. Unless he got the demon dogs to lick the place clean. "Kaeley, why dont you take the girls indoors for a bath and i will order take away for us?". Zac knew it was the only way to bribe to get Kaeley to get the girls out so he could let the dogs in to clean up the remains. Kaeley nodded and grabbed her two sisters who now were screaming as Vas was still playing with the head with now one eye ball hanging out. "Me play marbles?" Allaire sighed and moved with her sisters to the main house. Zac then got the dogs in and they grabbed the remains and ate any soft parts. Crunching on the bones and fatty bits. Zac watched on happy. As this is how some of his girl friends went when he was done with them. As soon as it was cleaned up, he returned to the house to washed his hands. dialling the order for a pizza for himself and his sisters.


End file.
